In recent years, NAND-type flash memories as nonvolatile semiconductor storage device have become increasingly higher in capacity, and SSDs (Solid State Drives) as memory systems equipped with such NAND-type flash memories have attracted attention. These memory systems are expected to enhance in reliability of data stored in the NAND-type flash memories.